Digital memories are widely used in computers, computer system components and computer processing systems. Resistive memories store digital information in the form of bits or binary digits as “0”s or “1”s based on the resistance of a memory element or cell.
Resistive memory devices are configured in arrays where a resistive element or cell is at the intersection of a row line (word line) and a column line (digit line or bit line). In order to read or sense the state of a memory cell, it is necessary to first select the desired memory cell by selecting the column line and row line, which intersect at the desired memory element. Once the desired memory element is isolated, the selected memory cell is then read by applying a read voltage to the cell.